My dearest friend, my only love
by felivargass2pasta
Summary: Arthur is invited by his dearest friend to spend a few days in Portugal so they can celebrate together the anniversary of their longstanding alliance. Little he knew that this travel was going to change completely the course of their lives... and he couldn't be happier for that. Portugal x England.


**My dearest friend, my only love**

_**May 9th, 2014, **__**Algarve, Portugal **_

The sun shone brightly on the orange sky of that spring evening while the howl of the waves crashing against the tall rocks filled the shore with its melody. A pair of bright green eyes watched from the distance as the waves broke into the ocean beautifully, creating a mesmerizing spectacle when the sun seemed to kiss the water on the horizon with its golden flames.

How he'd missed that peaceful sight... the very sensation of gazing into that blue expanse and know that one day he had ruled over it like a king. He would never forget of the days when he was called Captain Kirkland... the joys and the thrill of discovering the unknown... the friends and the enemies he had made along the way... all the memories were precious to him even if some of them were painful and made his heart swell.

A soft melody slipped between Englishman's lips when he remembered about an old song he used to hear in the shores before his long trips, which always made him feel nostalgic. He opened his eyes slowly after hearing someone clapping near him and tilted his head backwards to see who was standing behind him.

"For a second I thought I was hearing a mermaid's lullaby..."

Arthur chuckled with amusement after hearing those words and scooted a bit to the side to let Afonso sit by his side. He blinked confused when the Portuguese leaned closer and tried to hide his flushed cheeks when a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. That was already an habit for them but still could make his heart beat faster due their close proximity.

"Stop mocking me, idiot..." Arthur whispered, averting his eyes to the side.

"It's good to see you too..." Afonso chuckled and dropped on the ground the small basket he had been carrying, making Arthur turn to look when the smell of food reached him.

"What took you so long? I thought I was going to rot in here..."

"I was searching for some good wine, the cellar can be really huge when I'm on a hurry," Afonso scratched the back of his head and smiled proudly when he opened the basket to pick a bottle of wine, "But in the end I found gold..."

"Vinho do Porto..." Arthur muttered to himself when he leaned closer to the bottle with a curious expression, raising an eyebrow when he heard a few giggles, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry... it's just that your accent is still a bit funny..." Afonso smiled and ruffled the other's blond hair before winking to him, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better one day..."

"Shut up, wanker..." Arthur snorted and ducked away from Afonso's hand, "It's not like your accent is much better than mine..."

"You know... this makes me remember about our first kiss..." Afonso chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around Arthur's shoulders, totally ignoring the gasp of protest that left his mouth. "You were arguing with me and I kissed you... I can still remember the surprised look on your face..."

Arthur blinked surprised and turned his head to look at his friend, having expected him to have forgotten such a thing from their past as teenagers so many years ago. "You still remember that...?"

"Of course I remember, don't you...?"

"Uh... maybe..."

"You're such a brat when you want to..."

Afonso smiled and moved a hand backwards to adjust the blue ribbon that was tying his hair while watching the sunset from the top of the big rock where they were sitting. He raised an eyebrow when he felt Arthur's fingertips brushing against his own and turned to look at him when his curly brown hair fell freely over his shoulders.

"You look good like this..."

Arthur whispered shyly when he wrapped the blue ribbon between his fingers and leaned against the Portuguese's chest with a peaceful smile gracing his lips. That was a side of himself that really few were allowed to see... and Afonso was one of them for sure. All the years they had spent together and fighting beside each other had served to make the Portuguese one of the only people he could trust with his eyes closed.

"What's inside the basket, Port...?"

Afonso smiled when he heard that old nickname and remained with his arm draped around Arthur's shoulders, "I brought some sandwiches and that chocolate cake you love," he said, stretching his arm to pull the basket closer to them.

"Oh... that cake," Arthur chuckled and craned his neck to peek inside the basket, licking his lips when a sweet smell reached his nostrils, "I love it..."

"I know... and I put a bit more of chocolate just for you..." Afonso said, picking the two glasses he had packaged carefully inside the basket before handing one of them to Arthur.

"Thank you, I bet it's delicious..."

Arthur picked the glass that was handed to him and brought his knees closer to his chest while watching as Afonso opened the bottle of wine, can't helping but smiling when the Portuguese started filling his cup with the red wine. He closed his eyes for a brief second and brought the glass closer to his lips, taking a moment to savor the rich taste that rolled over his tongue.

"So...? Do you like it?" Afonso watched expectantly as Arthur sipped his wine, hoping that he would remember that it was the same brand he always picked in that date.

"It's perfect..." Arthur smiled, lowering the glass and turning to look at the Portuguese, "You always bring this one to commemorate our alliance... I like it..."

"I was hoping you would notice..." Afonso twirled his glass slowly and brought it closer to his lips, smiling pleased when he took a sip of wine, "This is one of my favorites, I just open a bottle when the occasion is really special..."

"So... I think today is one of those occasions then..." Arthur chuckled quietly and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, cursing himself mentally when his cheeks started heating up again.

Afonso nodded and tightened his arm around Arthur's shoulders, just wanting to feel the warmth of his body closer to his own. "Arthur... thank you for coming here today..." "Of course I would come," Arthur sighed quietly and moved closer to Afonso unconsciously, watching as the moon finally started to show itself on the sky, "We already couldn't meet last year, I didn't want to miss this one too..."

"I'm glad... I really missed you..."

Arthur smiled and turned his head slowly after hearing that, feeling the breath getting caught inside his throat when he realized how close they were from each other. He gulped and raised his gaze almost hesitantly, not sure if the sound he was hearing was his own heart pounding inside his chest when he met that pair of intense blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Afonso..."

Arthur let the quiet whisper get lost between the enchanting sounds coming from the blue sea under them, gazing at Afonso through half-lidded green eyes when a hand touched his chin ever so gently and made him raise his head. He sighed quietly and moved free hand toward the silky brown hair he loved so much to touch, gazing at Afonso's mouth when his warm breath brushed against his lips.

"I love you... I always have..." Afonso muttered sweetly while caressing one of Arthur's cheeks with his thumb, closing the distance between their lips when he saw the surprised gleam on those bright green eyes.

Arthur gasped quietly when he felt that pair of warm lips pressing against his own and closed his eyes instinctively, feeling the emotions swirling inside him as he gave up and decided to hear his heart at least that once. He smiled and ran his fingers through Afonso's hair slowly, wondering how he had endured so many years without feeling those loving touches.

Afonso smiled brightly when he realized that Arthur was responding to the kiss and placed his glass on the ground. He sighed pleased and wrapped both arms around the Englishman's waist, pulling him closer to his chest while their lips moved together and eagerly. Afonso let his hands rest over Arthur's lower back and closed his fingers around the fabric of his shirt, opening his eyes slowly when he heard the acute sound of glass being shattered.

"B-bollocks... I'm sorry..." Arthur whispered embarrassedly when he glanced at the glass that had slipped from his hand and was now shattered on the ground, wondering if it was one of Afonso's favorites.

"Don't worry... I have a lot more back at home," Afonso chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Arthur's hand before leaning closer to him again, "We can drink wine later... now I just want to stay here with you..."

"I totally agree, love..." Arthur laughed happily when he was pulled into a tight hug and wrapped both arms around Afonso's neck, just wishing he could feel that same happiness during all the days of his life.

.

* * *

**AN: **Just for a little bit of history, the date I choose is a reference to the Treaty of Windsor, which was signed in 1386 between England and Portugal to confirm the Anglo-Portuguese alliance. I think the relationship between them is really strong for all the time they have been together and wanted to show both the romantic side of it as well as their complicity as old friends because their history together is really rich.


End file.
